White Sands of Time
by DanceToTheCadence
Summary: In life we have to make choices, some exceed others in level of importancy. A choice between everlasting peace with your people, and your best friend. One-Shot. Read & Reveiw please.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Tolkiens.

This is just something that I found while I was going thorough saved files on my computer. It is from quite awhile ago, but I decided it should be the first story I put up. I think I will keep it as a one-shot, maybe a two-shot. Please Read and Reveiw. =)

The White Sands of Time

Legolas tilted his head to the side listening to the strange noises that he was currently following. The forest he was traveling through was unfamiliar, but he continued on anyways, drawn deeper into the trees. Suddenly rough hands grabbed him and pushed him forward. Shocked to be caught unawares Legolas began to struggle against the strong grip. The iron hold pushed him into a clearing and Legolas twisted his head around to get a look at him captor. A black veil of sorts covered his face. Looking back towards the clearing Legolas saw several more figures, covered head to toe in black, no part of their large frames were shown.

To Legolas' horror he noticed two of the black figures holding Aragon tightly. He was not in the new kingly cloths that he now had to wear; instead Aragon was dressed in his old, familiar ranger garments. Aragon eyes were cast to the ground his shoulders stiff, but his body was not struggling. Legolas' eyes roved to another figure standing motionless, also being held by the black figures. The figure, unlike Aragon, was looking Legolas straight in the eyes. It seemed this unknown being was a female of elfish background, but the light blonde hair that cascaded to her knees hid her ears. Legolas studied the beings eyes. They were of the most unnerving color. Green rimmed the pupil which gradually turned to a bright blue the faded to gray. He looked closer and saw the age etched in them, age beyond comprehension.

Tearing his gaze from her eyes, Legolas looked at the strange necklace that hung close to the hollow of her throat. It was a silver charm in the shape of a fish. The beings dress was of different shades of blues and grays, ever accenting her bizarre eyes. A voice dragged Legolas out of his trance.

"It 'tis your choice Legolas," said a haunting voice.

Legolas was bewildered at the dark voice as well as the statement it made.

"What are you talking about?" Legolas asked, confusion lacing his question.

"You choose Aragon or Areagwen." Almost if on cue one of the captors pulled out a knife and pressed it against each of their throats. _So the girl has a name, thought Legolas. _

"Wait, wha… what, why?" Legolas asked bewildered.

"You must choose Legolas, It 'tis your choice and your choice only. Shall you save Aragon, the mortal or shall you save Areagwen? Just say their name and it will be done."

Legolas was confused; he had never met or seen Areagwen before in his life. He glanced in her direction and did a double take. How could that be the same person? The girl he had first seen was almost to maturity, but now she had aged at least 50 years by human standards. Legolas saw the bizarre eyes and had no doubt that that was the same girl. No one else seemed fazed by the sudden age change of the maiden.

"Legolas."

The voice was barely a whisper and Legolas almost didn't hear it. He turned towards Aragon. Unconsciously he took a step closer to the man that was his closest friend. He took another step closer to him, the dark figures made no move to stop him.

"Who do you choose Legolas Greenleaf?"

"Ara-"

"I can offer more, young one," said a voice so fluid and lovely that Legolas immediately turned towards it.

When Legolas looked onto the eyes of Areagwen everything seemed to fall into place.

"But…" He trailed off and looked back at Aragon, taking yet another step closer to the man. Something held Legolas from going any farther away from the maiden. Looking back he gasped in shock, yet again she had changed age. Her youth was replenished and then some. She seemed about 5 in human years. The child was beautiful.

"Trust me." The words seemed so perfect and true, Legolas began to walk towards the child.

"I can make everything happy, I can take you away from the grief you face here," continued the child.

Legolas was about arms length away from Areagwen when he stopped, something was tugging and the back of his mind. The child cocked her beautiful head to the side and held out her arm, her fist clenched closed.

"Take it," whispered the child.

Even with the tug at the back of his mind, Legolas held out his hand to receive whatever was in the small child's clenched fist. Slowly Areagwen began to unclench her fist. Small grains of sand flowed into his hand, until a small pile or pure white sand rested on Legolas' hand. Nothing Legolas had ever felt before seemed to compare to this feeling of completion. Tenderly he caressed the little pile of sand with his thumb.

The Areagwen held out her small hand, a gentle smile gracing her face. Legolas, too, held out his and slowly reached forward to grasp the slender, childish hand of Areagwen. When his own hand was mere moments from touching the young girl's, a distant voice cut thorough the daze.

"Legolas, you can not do this!"

Legolas did not turn to look at the desperate voice, nor did he continue to reach for Areagwen's hand.

"Legolas, you must remember," the same desperate voice said.

It was at that moment he remember the piece of him, the piece he could not go on without. A piece of him that had limited heartbeats, but yet still lived for many years to come. That's when he thought that he made up his mind. Turning on his heels he began to take long strides in the direction of Aragon's struggling form.

"I choose Ara-"For the second time that day Legolas was cut off from saying Aragon's name. This time though, it was not a human's voice that stopped him, but something that froze him in his tracks.

It was the cry of a gull.

No force of will could stop him from grasping the now adolescent form of Areagwen's hand.

"Areagwen," he whispered.

"Legolas Greenleaf you had made your choice: Areagwen, Mistress of the Sea."

The scream of pain drew Legolas from his focus on Areagwen. Quickly he turned around and faced Aragon, who was now on his knees, a knife embedded in his stomach. Aragon collapsed to his side grasping his bleeding wound.

"Aragon!" He cried out pulling away from the tight grasp of Areagwen. In an instant he was by Aragon's side. He barley noticed the tears that streamed down his fair cheeks.

"No! I change my mind, please." Legolas called out desperately to the dark figures.

"The choice has been made Legolas Greenleaf. It can not be changed now."

"No," he repeated. "Forgive me Aragon."

Aragon opened his mouth to reply, but the only thing that came out was a trickle of blood. Suddenly Legolas felt Aragon go limp underneath his hands.

"No, Aragon… _Mellon nin_, Please!"

A strong grip pulled him away.

"No!"

Legolas continued to struggle away from the grip, still yelling to Aragon. Harsh voices called his name, but he ignored them.

One more harsh pair of hands pulled him back and he jerked his eyes opened. _Why are my eyes closed? _Gasping he pulled away from the hands.

"Legolas! Wake Up!"

That voice, he knew that voice!

"Aragon?" Legolas quickly turned his head and faced the speaker.

"Yes, are you with me? Please calm down."

Taking a deep breath Legolas looked around, taking in his surroundings. Suddenly the memories came crashing back to him. He was in the palace visiting Aragon.

A dream, it was just a dream!

He felt weak and Legolas noticed his hands shaking. He let himself fall back onto the pillow, attempting to control his harsh breathing.

"Legolas?"

Legolas' eyes met Aragon's concerned one.

"Are you alright, Mellon Nin? You gave us quite a scare."

_Us? _Looking around Legolas noticed an equally concerned Arwen standing in the doorway.

"Legolas, please say something."

"I am fine Aragon, it was just a nightmare."

"It definitely seemed more than a nightmare. You were thrashing about and yelling."

Slightly embarrassed Legolas turned his head away, "I am fine."

"Perhaps you would like you talk about it."

Without hesitation Legolas shook his head no. "Maybe tomorrow, but not now, I-I can't yet."

Knowing his friend wanted to be left alone Aragon patted Legolas' shoulder and stood.

"Alright I shall see you tomorrow. Sleep well, Mellon nin."

"Sleep well."

When Aragon left the room and Legolas' sharp hearing could no longer hear his footsteps, Legolas stood and walked to the balcony he always kept open. He knew that Aragon must have noticed him sleeping with his eyes closed. That was something he had begun to do when the call had been especially strong.  
_What did the dream mean? _The sea had called to him yes, but that was the strongest urge he had yet. His dream obviously meant something:

He had to make a choice.

-------

Thank you for reading =D

-DanceToTheCadence.


End file.
